Forever Gone
by Spirify
Summary: Blood. Endless blood staining the corpses on the ground. Who caused this? Character Death, Rena x Raven (Again sorry I suck at summaries, but please read xD)


Snuggle : I reliezed there wasn't alot of Rena x Raven stories xD So I decided to write a one-shot~

I'm sorry that's its really short, but I really wanted to see more dedication to this couple . u .

Also, please listen to this music. I'll show you the steps to watch it.

1. Go to youtube

2. Type in Naruto - Fukami Rika - Natsuhiboshi

3. Press the first video and listen while reading

Classes

Rena : Grand Archer

Raven : Blade Master

Aisha : Void Princess

Elsword : Lord Knight

Eve : Code Empress

Chung : Deadly Chaser

* * *

Blood. It was everywhere. Staining the white robes of a certain Blade Master. Gently, he shook the beautiful Elf in his hands. A forced smile came upon his face as he opened his mouth.

"Open your eyes Rena, everyone's waiting for you..."

Nothing greeted his response, only silence filled the air. That's when everything came back to him. That's right, everyone was dead.

* * *

_"Aisha, Elsword! What are you doing?!" Rena screamed as she watched the mage and swordsmen charge at Crazy Puppet._

_"I'll show you who's boss, you worthless puppet!" Elsword yelled, slashing his swords at the demon in front of him. _

_Aisha followed after with plasma, her eyes filled with fury. _

_"Stop, you'll get killed!" Rena cried desperately, running away from the injured Nasod and Chung._

_Raven watched horridly as the Crazy Puppet readied to swing his burning stick down on the two children. Time slowed as he watched the elf grab Aisha and Elsword, pushing them underneath her as the stick connected with her back, scorching the dress she had on. Blood from Rena splattered down on to Aisha's and Elsword's face as they screamed. Raven ran forward, eyes wide as he watched the three get burned to death. Aisha, with the last of her strength, pushed Rena out of the way, taking the full blow. Elsword hugged Aisha and both of them burned to death, leaving Rena left to live. _

_"This way, you two will get married no matter what..." Aisha and Elsword smiled their last smile to Raven, closing their eyes as if they were about to sleep. _

_Wet tears rolled down the Blade Master's cheeks as he clutched Rena in his hands, watching Aisha and Elsword die together. They were always together and they'll stay together... Even in death. Chung screamed, watching as the two people he loved as siblings die. Raven gently shook Rena, waiting for her warming eyes to open once more. Instead of her eyes opening, he rosy lips smiled at him, as her heartbeat fell to nothing but silence. That's when everything turned black, rage overtook the man as he set the women he loved down. With lightning speed, he slaughtered the puppet to nothing but shreds of cloth. Blood red eyes took over his golden eyes as he stumbled back over to Rena, puling her in to a warming embrace. Shredded cloths floating down from the sky in swaying motions, covering the dead bodies of the two small lovers._

_"I can't live no more... It's over... Eve... Aisha, Elsword... Rena... It's all gone." Chung cried out quietly, grabbing a rusted spear from the ground near a glitter. _

_He aimed it at his heart, closing his eyes slowly. Raven watched horridly as the spear slammed in to the petite form of the prince, killing Chung instantly. He fell down to the ground next to Eve and with by chance their hands entwining together._

* * *

Raven cried out loudly, staring at the sky as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. Rain fell from the clouds, washing away the red that he wished not to see. Rena's body, cleansed and deathly quiet. Her silky green hair splayed out messily yet beautifully. Her face peaceful, almost like she was asleep and not dead. With one last movement, Raven took his sword and aimed at his heart, stabbing it. He fell to the ground, entwining his hands with Rena's, as he faced her, stroking her cheek. The rain continuing to patter against everyone's cold body.

"_I'll see you all again. So wait for me..."_

* * *

Snuggle : I suck at death stories qq

Well I hope you enjoy~

Please R&R~

You know you wanna press the button down there *^*!


End file.
